Guido Mista
PLAYSTYLE EB = 5 DIFF = 3 TECH = 5 WILL = 4 VERS = 5 DAM = 5 Set up ricochet points to create gun mix-ups and pressure, then convert into big damage. Mista is a balanced character, able to create pressure from different ranges. While Mista is considered a ‘Stand’ character, he has no S-ON or S-OFF. Instead, the Style button is used to give special properties to his gun shots, and set up ricochet points to bounce bullets off of. By doing so, he is able to effectively zone, pressure, create okizeme, and eventually turn combo opportunities into big damage. While doing this, Mista has six shots to work with, then he must reload. His main special is 236A, which fires gunshots at different angles depending on LMH. This move can be rapid fired with more button presses, and can hit OTG. These shots can be powered up with multiple presses of the Style button, to add more hits, homing properties, and damage. By using 214S, 236S, and 46S, Mista can set up ricochet ponts. Using 214A, he then fires bullets that bounce off every point before going towards the opponent. Both 236A and 214A can be done in the air, giving these moves a great deal of versatility. Lastly, he has 623A, which can be an invincible reversal (L), or an overhead (H). Taking a glance at his moveset, it seems like he is a basic character. The main appeal of his moveset is creativity. This creativity gives Mista the ability to be a huge pest at any range. It’s not uncommon to see Mista players create cartoonish conveyor belts of bullets to zone, or bounce bullets to create crossups. This is backed up with massive damage, including 30% OTG meterless, and 80% juggle combos. These combos are very difficult, however, as they require multiple S presses between gunshots. Rotation Cancel can make him a bit easier to play, requiring less charged shots to lesser, but more consistent damage.Mista a very technical character, and the creativity required to play him can make him a very difficult for beginners to pick him up. PROS * Very high damage. 30% meterless, and 80% 3 bar. * OTG combos allow him to combo off of many moves, including sweep and throw. * Projectiles are very fast and can interrupt moves easily. * Ricochet bullets can attack at odd angles or even off screen. * Small, yet versatile moveset can be used in very creative ways. * Invincible reversal with 623L. * High meter gain with S enhanced bullet combos. CONS * Very technical, high execution combos due to multiple S inputs. * ‘Simple’ moveset takes a great deal of time to wrap your head around, and create set-ups. Not very straightforward at all. * Has six bullets to work with, then has to reload. Even if it’s easy to reload, being caught without bullets leaves him vulnerable. * Having 4 bullets in the chamber makes it so he loses meter when he gets hit. Combos The only mista combo that matters is the gun loop. 400+ damage for a single PC, and it'll usually build about half the bar you spend back. The loop itself is opener dash -> 5L -> 5H -> 236L (3 SP charged) -> dash -> 5L -> 5H -> 236M (3 SP charged) -> dash -> 5L -> 5H -> 236L (3 SP charged) -> dash -> 5L -> 5H -> 236M (as many SP as you can mash in) -> then either use S to spread SP after the shoot hits (while emptying your gun into them and reloading, leaving you at about neutral with a bunch of SP out and full bullets) or GHA to tack on that extra chunk of damage if it'll kill. Now, for the bits before the loop, there's two ways. either you combo into 5H -> 623H -> PC, or you combo into 3H -> 623M -> PC. This is a key high/low mixup that's pretty hard to catch, and if you try to upback the overhead and mista does 3H instead you will get hit during prejump frames and give him a combo anyway. You can also start with j.M -> 236H (3 SP charged) for a combo that gives you more time to hitconfirm . Obviously if this combo starts under the cover of "Pass pass pa~as" then it'll do more damage (and you can even have time to make the knee safe and keep the combo going, depending on how the bullets come in). If you start the loop with 623M, you can actually do j.M -> 236M (3 SP charged) then dash in and do the loop proper. Category:Characters